


五次Mark让Eduardo红了脸，一次Mark自己的脸红了

by CharlotteHolmes



Category: The Social Network
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 15:36:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6962776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlotteHolmes/pseuds/CharlotteHolmes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark说话总是直来直去的，他有时候甚至不会意识到自己说了什么，这让Eduardo很是烦恼，不过后来Eduardo找到了治他的方法。</p>
            </blockquote>





	五次Mark让Eduardo红了脸，一次Mark自己的脸红了

1、

说实在的，Mark不表现出攻击性时，看起来总是很纯良。小个子的身材和那一头卷毛甚至让他显得有些可爱，只要不说话，简直像个天使。  
但是显然上帝没打算让他成为天使。

那个偷看了Mark好一会儿的女孩走上前去，笑容灿烂地冲Mark打招呼。  
“嘿！我是Alice Wood，你一个人？”  
酒吧里音乐震天，Alice不得不靠近他的耳朵，声音也提高了不少。然后她就看到Mark猛地后退，还皱起了眉，但他的眼神依旧在Alice身后游离。  
“你挡到我了。”  
“什么？”  
“我说你挡到我了！”  
Alice眉毛提得老高，脸上写满了不敢相信，她第一次听到有男生对自己说她挡到他了。  
“你甚至都没有看我！”  
“我现在对你并不感兴趣，你可以留下电话号码，等我有时间了我会打给你。”  
“抱歉，什么？我刚刚是听到了“等我有时间”吗？你现在就可以抽出几秒钟来看看我是谁，或许你会改变主意！”  
Mark终于肯将目光移到Alice身上，然后下一秒他又看向了对方身后。  
“好了，我看了，现在你可以走开了吗？”  
“什么？！”她忍不住再次提高了分贝。  
“我觉得你最好去检查一下你的耳朵，它们显然已经快罢工了。”  
“哦，是吗？那我告诉你，你最好也去检查一下你的眼睛！”  
Alice翻了个白眼，气冲冲地离开了酒吧，她现在一点儿也不想待在这个鬼地方了。

Eduardo从舞池中一眼就看见了不远处盯着自己的Mark，一个女生正在和他争吵。他赶到Mark身边时，女生已经消失在门口。  
“发生了什么？”  
“没什么，一个叫Alice Wood的女生找我聊天，我告诉她我不感兴趣。”  
“你拒绝了一个主动找你搭讪的女孩子？！而那个女孩子是Alice Wood？！”  
“怎么了？她是什么大人物吗？”  
“天呐，Mark！你从不看你的facemash排名吗！她是第三名！”  
“第三名？现在facemash排名已经这么水了吗？你看起来都比她吸引人，所以说你是第二名？或者第一名？”  
“Mark！那是女孩子的排名！我很确定我是男的！”  
“Wardo，要来杯冰柠檬水吗？你的脸红得像是刚跑完马拉松。”  
“哦，放过我吧。”  
“多加冰？”  
“多加冰。”

=====================================================

2、

最近一个星期Eduardo都在忙他的论文，Dustin调侃每当这个时候他简直跟干入魔的Mark没什么两样。Billy向来不怎么在宿舍呆着，而正巧Chris也去和他的男朋友住了，所以柯克兰只剩下一个成年人。  
什么？两个？不不不，Dustin半个，Mark半个，加起来一个。

尽管Eduardo忙得焦头烂额，也会每天挤出一部分时间来确认Mark还活着。他不会出现在柯克兰，但是他的电话会准时而至。Mark的手机不会开机，所以Dustin成了接线员。他不用接电话——反正也不是找他的——他只需要在某个特别设定的电话铃声响起来的时候，把手机扔给Mark，确保他乖乖打完这通电话。这不是个好活儿，实际上，这个过程非常煎熬。

“Hi，Wardo。”他用肩头抵住手机，手指在键盘上一刻不停。  
“不，你听错了，那不是键盘声。”嗯，现在停了。  
“好吧，其实是Dustin在敲代码。”他转过头来盯着Dustin——“对，是我，不是Mark。”  
“三明治？”他拉开冰箱，然后冲着盘子里的霉点皱眉，“啊，三明治，我当然吃了。”  
“五个小时，我绝对睡了五个小时。”他转着椅子，努力让自己的话显得更有说服力。  
“不，没有包括我不小心在厕所里和键盘上睡着的时间。”他瞪起了眼睛。  
“好吧，好吧，包括了。”他把腿盘在了一起。  
“你怎么知道我没有洗澡？”他又瞪起了眼睛。  
“你才不可能闻到我身上的臭味儿，你和我隔着一个银河。”他低下头闻闻自己，撇了撇嘴。  
“所以你要过来闻我的味道吗？”他一本正经地问。  
“嘿，Wardo，小声点儿，现在可是晚上。而且，别搞得好像你没闻过一样。”他依旧是一本正经的样子。  
“天呐，我的耳膜都快被你震破了。”他把手机拿得远远的，等对方吼完后才敢重新贴近耳朵。  
“别激动，Wardo，我能理解，人总是会不自觉去闻亲近的人的味道。你放心，你的味道挺好闻的。”他甚至露出一个微笑。  
“拜托，你总是靠得那么近，而且我的床上全是你的味道。”他说着，然后倒在他的床上，把脸埋进被子里。  
“Wardo？Wardo？”他看了看手机，发现对方挂了电话，然后耸耸肩，把它扔还给了Dustin。

上帝啊，我还只是个孩子。  
于一旁听完了全程的Dustin在心里哭泣。

 

另一边，那个本应该在宿舍埋头学习的人扔下电话就飞奔出去，Jonny觉得此时就算是Justin Gatlin*都不一定能跑赢Eduardo。  
“Eduardo，这么晚了你出去干嘛？”  
“去把那个附身在Mark身上的小色鬼扼杀在摇篮里！！！”  
Jonny敢提着脑袋发誓，他绝对看到Eduardo的脸红得跟猴屁股似的。

——————————  
*Justin Gatlin:世界短跑冠军

==============================================  
3、

新年舞会的前一个星期，Mark收到了Mavis的邀请，她希望Mark能陪她跳第一支舞。  
“我不想去，我又不会跳舞。再说了，我还有好多工作要做呢，我可不想在这种事上浪费时间。”  
“别这样，Mark，你得多参加一些社交活动，多交些朋友什么的。”  
“我有你就够了。”  
“那就当是陪我一起去，只是一支舞而已，不是什么难事，我可以教你。”  
“行。”

 

Mark选了一个其他人都不在的下午让Eduardo给自己作舞步指导，他给出的理由是不想让他们看到自己跳舞的蠢样，不然这将成为他无法抹去的黑历史。  
Eduardo先示范了一遍标准的男步，让Mark学着他的动作。  
“手抬高，别跟个小姑娘似的。”  
“步子迈得太大了，你准备走到哪儿去？”  
“背挺起来，本来个子就不高。”  
“拉步走得流畅点儿，你还没进化成机器人呢。”  
“转得那么快，你是要起飞吗？”  
“眼神啊，你是在跳舞，不是杀人。”  
Mark停下动作，死死盯着Eduardo。  
“我怎么觉得你是在趁机报复前几天我说你是电脑小白的事？”  
“哦，Mark，我在你心中就是这样的人吗？我只是希望你学得更好而已，我们要认真点。”  
Eduardo眨了眨大眼睛，向Mark投去真诚的目光。  
Mark狐疑地挑着眉。  
Eduardo的眼睛瞪得更大了，还轻轻咬了咬下唇。  
“继续。”

半个小时的练习后，Eduardo放了首柔和的曲子。  
“我们来试试合着音乐完整跳一遍。”  
“你要跳女步？”  
“怎么，你想跳？”  
“……”  
“来吧，Mark，记得投入一点。”  
“你怎么不换上裙子？”  
“抱歉，什么？”  
“是你让我投入一点的，你穿上裙子可以让我更快找到感觉。”  
Eduardo努力想要在Mark脸上找到一丝“我在开玩笑”的表情，然而这人只是一脸严肃。  
“你他妈认真的？”  
“之前说要认真点、希望我学得更好的那个人可不是我。还有，我们可以在跳舞的时候说脏话？”  
“……等着！”  
“别忘了高跟鞋，我们得认真对待。”

十分钟后。  
“我都做到这份上了，你要是学不好，我就用你的鼠标线勒死你。”  
“别担心，Wardo，你看起来很棒。”  
“这不是重点！！！”  
“小心点儿，你会踩到我的脚的。”  
“我才是专业的那个！”  
“当然，老师，没人要抢你的位置。”  
“慢一点，下一个动作注意转体。还有，Mark，你的手是放我腰上，不是屁股上！”  
“是你太高了，这不能怪我。”  
“那你还让我穿高跟鞋！”  
“专心跳舞，Wardo。”  
“那你把你的手移上去！”  
“好吧，好吧。不过，Wardo，你抹了腮红？”  
“你能不能专心跳舞？”  
“当然，老师，我一直很专心。”

 

“Chris，你忘带钥匙了吗？”刚回来的Dustin一上楼就发现Chris傻傻地站在门边，“诶？门没有关呀！”  
“别进去！”  
没来得及拦住人的Chris感觉空气都沉默了五秒，然后他就看见Dustin直着眼走出来，默默蹲在了自己旁边。  
“Chris，怎么办，我觉得我大概会长针眼了。不过，你可以帮我录下来吗？我留着以后用。”  
“算了吧，我可不希望这次舞会之后就是我的追悼会。”

 

后来Mark还是没有陪Mavis跳第一支舞，那时他还有个因为穿高跟鞋而扭伤了脚踝的病人要照顾。

 

======================================================

4、

Mark今年的圣诞节过得和以往并无二致，Mrs Zuckerberg依旧致力于如何撑死他的宝贝儿子，Mark觉得自己轻微的厌食症可能和这个脱不了干系。唯一的区别大概就是Eduardo隔三差五打来的电话。

Eduardo第一次打来时，Mark正在帮忙装饰圣诞树。他看到来电显示后瞥了一眼在客厅认真地打扫卫生的Mrs Zuckerberg，然后接了电话。  
“Hi。”Mark感觉到Mrs Zuckerberg的目光几乎是立刻落在了自己身上。  
“你也是，圣诞快乐。”她关了吸尘器。  
“收到了，我爸高兴坏了，他一直想喝地道的卡沙萨*。” Mrs Zuckerberg走了过来。  
“唔，实际上那是店员帮忙选的，你知道我对这种事一点也不在行。不过我觉得它的确挺适合你的，应该会很衬你的眼睛。” 他听到了吸气的声音。  
“我没有抱着我的电脑，它被我妈锁在书房了，她说我必须帮她完成圣诞树的装饰才会帮我开门。”Mark爬上梯子，把彩灯挂到更高的树枝上。  
“不，你不会这样做的，我告诉你这个可不是让你跟她学着怎么对付我。” Mark皱了皱眉。  
“你觉得在听到你这样说之后，我还会让你们见面吗？……嘿，你不能不请自来！”  
“当然可以！我非常欢迎！”  
Mrs Zuckerberg的声音从背后传来，带着一丝愉悦。Mark转过头，看见对方正用星星眼望着自己。他扯了扯嘴角，继续他挂彩灯的工作。  
“不，那不是我妈。”Mrs Zuckerberg踢了一下梯子。  
“好吧，就是她。你可以明年暑假的时候过来，当然前提是你有这个时间。我的建议是最好提前先清空一下你的消化系统，不然你的下场可能是撑死在我家的餐桌上。”她又踢了一下梯子。  
Mark回头示意她停下这种危险的行为，而Mrs Zuckerberg笑嘻嘻地小声问了一句：“女朋友？”  
“他是男的。”Mark翻了个白眼，开始挂拐杖糖。  
“哦，所以……男朋友？”  
他猛地转身，却忘了自己现在正站在梯子上。电话那头的Eduardo听到了一身巨响，吓得差点把手机扔出去。  
“Mark？发生了什么？”  
“没事，我先挂了。”  
话刚说完，电话里就只剩下忙音，留下Eduardo一头雾水地瞪着手机。

假期快要结束的时候，Eduardo按时回了哈佛。下飞机时，他还处在时差的折磨中，却在看到Mark的一瞬间清醒了。  
“Mark，你怎么会在机场？”  
“你放假前说过你会在今天回哈佛，我答应过会来接你。”  
“你还记得？！”  
“我答应你了。”  
“那你怎么知道我的航班？”  
“我不知道，所以我赶在最早的那趟航班之前过来了。”  
Eduardo突然说不出话来，他感觉鼻子开始发酸，心里沉甸甸的。  
“Wardo？”  
他一把抱住Mark，将脸埋进对方的颈窝，努力不让自己暴露什么。  
“Wardo，你的脸有点热，你在发烧吗？”  
“闭嘴。”  
不知道过了多久，Mark觉得自己的脚大概是麻了，正当他准备开口打破沉默时，Eduardo软软糯糯的声音从耳边传来。  
“你以前从来不会这样。”  
“我猜我可能是太想你了。”  
Mark觉得那双抱住自己脖子的双手勒得更紧了，再这样下去可能要出人命，于是他拍了拍对方的背，轻轻将他们拉开一段距离。  
“你戴了我送你的领带。”  
“我很喜欢它。”  
“我说的没错，很衬你的眼睛。不过你是不是系得太紧了？你的脸都憋红了。”  
“这个时候你只要默默闭嘴就行了。”  
“好吧。”

\---------------------------------------  
*卡沙萨：巴西国酒，以巴西特种甘蔗为基本原料，世界五大名酒之一。听说在巴西，如果男士请女士喝这个巴西甘蔗酒，实际上就是向这位女士示爱。

==================================================

5、

柯克兰1133最近弥漫着一股死亡的气息，一向活泼好动的Dustin也变得寡言少语，或者说，是被迫变得寡言少语。

每个人都察觉到了这几天Eduardo在柯克兰的出勤率直线降低，经常是交代了一些日常事项后就匆匆离去，简直神龙见首不见尾，甚至连电话也变少了，而给他打过去时也绝大部分是关机。既不是考试月，也没有论文要写，大家都在猜测到底发生了什么事。最先耐不住性子的Dustin跑去向Mark打听情况，被对方冷冷的眼神和语气给吓了回来。  
于是，就造成了开头所说的局面。Dustin觉得这日子大概是过不下去了。

 

“你蠢啊！Eduardo来的次数变少了，最先察觉的肯定是直接关系人Mark，你没看见他最近一副生人勿近的臭脸吗？他要是知道怎么回事，肯定早就行动了。你这时候跑去刺激他，不是找死是什么？”  
“所以，我们得从Eduardo下手。”

于是，Dustin和Chris花了一整天来找Eduardo。  
最后在快要天黑的时候，他们终于在小树林的石桌那儿找到了他，然而此时他身边还坐着一个男生。那人一头小卷毛，苍白瘦削，看起来并不高，身上穿着宽大的连帽衫，在寒气尚未离去的早春仍旧是短裤拖鞋。更让两人觉得头皮发麻的是，这个人抱着一台笔记本，两只手在键盘上飞快地打着字，而Eduardo则在一旁认真地看着，时不时指着电脑屏幕说些什么，在男生微笑地回应他后，他也笑了起来。除了这张脸，那人简直就是Mark的翻版，还是高仿的那种！  
Dustin和Chris相互对视了一眼——完了，事情大条了。  
“Chris，我觉得这已经可以被归为‘O’级危险事件了！”  
“‘O’级？那是什么？”  
“就是‘Oh my God’那一级啊！！！”*  
什么时候有这个鬼分级的啊我怎么不知道！不过Chris忍不住想知道这个“O”级危险事件还包括了哪些事，Dustin不小心在宿舍打翻了Billy的鲱鱼罐头*那次算不算？  
“你们俩在这儿干什么？”  
Mark的声音在背后冷冷响起，吓得两人差点叫出了声。而当他们转过头试图阻止事件进一步恶化时，Mark已经看到了小树林里发生的一切。时间仿佛静止了一般，Dustin觉得整个世界就只剩下自己的心跳声和脑子里的齿轮飞速转动的声音。

其实他们不知道的是，那个男生曾经来找过Mark。当他站在Mark前面时，就如同照镜子一般诡异，只不过那人比Mark更加瘦小。  
“你好，我叫做Archey Lambert，是哈佛投资协会的成员，同时也是Eddie的直系学弟。”  
“……”  
“哇，你果然和他们所说的一样无趣。”  
“有事直说。”  
“也没什么大事，就是想告诉你，你以为Eddie是你一个人的吗？你已经霸占他太久了，Zuckerberg，心安理得地享受他的照顾与全部注意力，你真的不会不安吗？”  
“他才没有给我全部的注意力。”  
“呵，没错，而且今后也不会了，因为我我会成为那个陪在他身边的人。”  
“你真的这么以为？靠着扮成我的样子？”  
“走着瞧，Mark Zuckerberg，你知道他的生活背景，他只不过是喜欢这种照顾人的感觉，而你在他看来就是需要被照顾的那个。当出现一个比你更需要他的人，这个人和他有更多的共同话题，而且就在他的生活圈里、几乎整天都能见到他时，他还会留在你身边吗？”

那些带着嘲讽的语句猛地冲进Mark的大脑，当时他并没有在意，而现在它们却让Mark像个白痴一样。积累了几天的怒火将他的理智燃烧殆尽，Eduardo一边揉着Archey的头一边对他笑的样子灼疼了Mark的双眼。然后早已经傻掉的Dustin和Chris就这样眼睁睁地看着Mark走进小树林一拳将Archey揍倒在地。  
“天呐，Mark！你在干什么？！”  
Eduardo立刻冲上去将Archey扶了起来，担心地询问他有没有受伤，对方轻轻摇摇头，而脸上却露出一副痛苦的表情。Mark更加愤怒了。  
“所以是真的？”  
“什么？你到底怎么回事，Mark？你怎么能无缘无故打人呢！”  
突如其来的情况让Eduardo忍不住提高了音量，语气也带上了责备，而此时好不容易回过神来的另外两个旁观者立刻冲过来拉住了看上去想要再来一拳的Mark。  
“所以你只是因为喜欢照顾那些你认为弱小的人才留在我身边？现在他出现了，你那泛滥的爱心和责任感就可以转移了？你以为你是谁？拯救世界的超级英雄吗？”  
“你他妈到底在发什么疯？！”  
Mark毒液似的质问彻底激怒了Eduardo，他捏着拳头大吼着，简直像是也要狠狠揍上Mark的脸。  
“我不需要你的可怜，Eduardo，收起你的好心肠。”  
不，这不是我想说的！我需要你，我一直都需要你。Mark在心里叫着，但是他的大脑已经完全不受控制，愤怒与妒忌让他变得陌生，恶毒的话从他的嘴里跑出，他没法儿收回来。  
Eduardo整张脸憋得通红，实际上，他的眼圈也红了，看起来就像是Mark的那一拳打在了他的脸上。然后Mark看见Eduardo扶着Archey离开，经过他身边时，Eduardo停了下来。  
“我从来不知道我在你心中是这个样子。”  
Mark想要拉住他的手，想要告诉他不是这样的，但是他的身体僵硬得如同石柱。  
Eduardo和Archey的脚步声渐渐远去，他依旧这样站着，早春的风吹得他有些发抖。直到天色完全暗了下来，身体里的怒火只剩下青烟，他才发现Dustin和Chris也已经离开。

\-------------------------------------------------------------  
*“O”级：取自电视剧《桃花小妹》。  
*鲱鱼罐头：一种可怕的丧心病狂的要你命没商量的生化武器。

=========================================================

注意！此章充满了作者自己的恶趣味和OOC！并且作者不打算负责！

6、

这场冷战持续了两天，对于Mark来说，这两天无比的漫长。他不是没想过去向Eduardo解释，但是每次他去找Eduardo的时候都会看到那个Archey Lambert在他周围阴魂不散，于是他又冷着脸回来了。直到第三天，Eduardo敲响了柯克兰1133的门。

“咚咚咚——”  
敲门声一阵又一阵地传来，而且声音越来越大，颇有“你不开门我就砸门”的气势，不胜其烦的Mark只好摘下耳机，一边咒骂着一边猛地拉开门。靠在门上的Eduardo猝不及防地向前倒去，直直撞进了Mark的怀里。  
“Wardo？！”  
Eduardo软软地靠在Mark肩膀上，艰难地抬起头来。他眼神迷离，还泛着水光，脸颊两边是不自然地红晕。  
“Marrrrrrrrk~”  
他的声音比平时要沙哑一些，但尾音依旧上扬得可爱。他打了一个小小的酒嗝，然后露出一个灿烂的微笑。Mark发誓自己绝对没有腿软！绝对没有！  
“Wardo，你喝了多少？你跑来干什么？”  
谁知Mark话音刚落，原本还一副人畜无害模样的Eduardo突然推开Mark，满脸愤怒地举起右拳朝Mark的脸上揍了下去。毫无防备的Mark倒在了地上，还没等他反应过来，Eduardo又扑了上来。  
“你这个混蛋！”  
Eduardo吼着，再次举起拳头。多亏了平时的击剑练习，Mark这次灵活地躲过了，而此时他的怒火也被挑了起来。  
“是你离开我的！”  
Mark一个翻身将Eduardo压在身下，刚准备把那一拳还给对方时，却生生住了手。  
哦，该死。  
“我还没动手呢，你他妈这是什么意思！”  
他狠狠将拳头砸在Eduardo耳边，力气大得似乎要把地板砸出一个洞来。然而Eduardo也不回答他，只是安静地盯着他看，任凭泪水滑落。就在Mark以为Eduardo会这样沉默下去时，对方打破了僵局。  
“我在你心里真的就是那样的人吗？”他的声音带着一点颤抖，“你真的觉得我只是喜欢照顾那些我认为弱小的人吗？我不是烂好人，Mark Zuckerberg，我没你想的那么伟大，我他妈才不是因为这个原因留在你身边！你有没有想过，如果是这样，这么多需要我的人，我干嘛要在你这种混蛋上浪费时间？”  
说着，Eduardo趁着对方愣神之际，又一拳把他打翻在地。  
“因为老子他妈的喜欢你！！！”  
顿时整个宿舍安静得只能听见两人的呼吸声。Mark觉得他身体里所有的血液都在朝他的脸上跑，而他被打中的鼻子疼得要命，温热的液体从他的鼻腔里流了出来。  
“Wardo，我流血了。”  
“什么？”  
“我流血了，你刚刚揍的。”  
“怎么？还想让我负责？你他妈活该！自己止血去，我现在没心情和你说话！”  
“……”  
Mark捏着鼻子默默爬起来，一边在抽屉里翻找着药水和棉球，一面在心里告诫自己以后千万不要惹喝醉酒的Eduardo。

Eduardo倒进沙发里，要命的头痛折磨着他。缩在沙发另一边的Mark正仰着头努力止血，在看见Eduardo皱着眉揉太阳穴时，慢慢地靠了过去。  
“你干什么？”  
“……帮你揉揉头。”  
“给我老实待着！”  
“……”  
于是Mark又只能慢慢缩了回去。气氛就这样冷了几分钟，Eduardo几乎想起身离开。  
“不是的。”  
“什么？”  
“在我心里，你不是的。”  
Eduardo挑了挑眉。  
“那时候，我……”  
“你什么？”  
“我控制不了自己，那不是我想说的。”  
“你还有控制不了自己的时候？还真是稀奇事。”  
“我不知道，但是当时你几乎不怎么来柯克兰，我甚至不知道去哪儿找你。”  
Mark仰着头，盯着天花板上的一个霉点。他有些出神，但是有句话一直在他脑子里盘旋。  
“我看到你和那个臭小子呆在一起，你们靠得那么近。他根本就是作弊，而你还对他露出那种……那种……那种不应该属于他的微笑。然后我就不知道自己在做什么了，我控制不了自己。”  
“Mark，他只是我的学弟！我最近在帮他做调研，而且我笑是因为我觉得他——等等，Mark，你……你是在吃醋吗？”  
“什么？”  
Mark猛地直起身来，眼睛却依旧盯着那个霉点看，好像它对他有什么巨大的吸引力一样。  
“你在吃醋，对吧？”  
“什么？”他依旧盯着那个霉点看。  
Eduardo冲过来捧住Mark的脸，盯着那双始终不敢与自己对视的眼睛，露出了最开始的那个微笑。  
“你他妈就是在吃醋！”  
“什么啊！”  
“你还脸红了！”  
“那是被你打肿的！”  
“你他妈就是脸红了！”  
“谁让你说你喜欢我的！”  
“所以你就是在吃醋！”  
“你的声音还能再大点儿吗？”  
“Mark Zuckerberg在吃醋！”  
“嘿，够了！”  
“因为他喜欢Eduardo Saverin！”  
“你等会儿是不是还要拿着喇叭在我们宿舍楼里叫？”  
“放心吧，我得拿着喇叭在整个哈佛里叫。”  
“我不会陪你去保卫室的。”  
“对，你会和我一起被抓进去，因为我会带上你一起拿着喇叭叫。”  
Eduardo的大眼睛泛着微微水光，双颊上是不自然的红晕。他笑得可真好看。Mark想。  
Mark脸上还带着一点点的血迹，鼻子里还塞着止血棉球。他笑得可真蠢。Eduardo想。  
“我可真讨厌你。”  
“得了吧，你爱死我了。”

\---------------END--------------


End file.
